Der Besenschuppen
by Dana's Translations
Summary: Cookie von Dragon and Angel – Kapitel 24. Findet heraus, was genau im Besenschuppen zwischen Ron und Pansy vorgefallen ist.


**Ü/N und Disclaimer:** Dies ist die offizielle Übersetzung der englischen Geschichte „The Broom Shed", mit freundlicher Genehmigung der Autorin dragonsangel68. Es handelt sich hierbei um ein Outtake von „Dragon and Angel", welches aber auch separat gelesen werden kann. Achtung an alle, die Kapitel 24 von Dragon and Angel noch nicht gelesen haben, dieses Outtake enthält Spoiler! Die Charaktere gehören der wundervollen J. K. Rowling, mir gehört gar nichts. Gute Unterhaltung!

**

* * *

Der Besenschuppen**

* * *

„Komm schon, Pans. Wir müssen uns unterhalten", bettelte Ron seine verärgerte Freundin an.

Aufgrund seiner Einstellung den Slytherins gegenüber, hatte Pansy ihn erst angeschrien, und nun sprach sie überhaupt nicht mehr mit ihm. Alles, was ihm übrig blieb, war, um Vergebung zu betteln.

Malfoy würde dafür büßen müssen. Das war ein absichtlicher Versuch, seine Beziehung mit Pansy zu sabotieren. Und man stelle sich vor, dass er einen Vierjährigen da mit hinein gezogen hatte – Malfoy würde dafür bezahlen müssen.

„Pans, komm schon. Das würde ich doch nie über dich denken, nur über Malfoy", versuchte Ron zu erklären. Er hatte das schon so oft erlebt. „Ich denke, dass du wunderschön bist und klug und dass ich dich liebe."

„Wirklich? Was ist mit den schleimigen kleinen Trotteln und den hüpfenden Frettchen?", antwortete Pansy kalt.

„Liebling, warum sollte ich so etwas in Bezug auf dich denken?" Ron versuchte, sie umzustimmen.

„Naja, offensichtlich hast du das Drake erklärt", fauchte Pansy ihn an.

„Ich habe von Malfoy gesprochen, nicht von dir, Zuckermäuschen", bettelte Ron. _Merlin, ich kann es nicht glauben! Ich war sogar nett zu dem Frettchen! Naja, eigentlich war ich es nicht, aber ich war auch nicht gemein und ich habe trotzdem Schwierigkeiten mit Pans bekommen, _dachte Ron, während er mit den Händen durch sein rostrotes Haar fuhr.

Ron überbrückte die Entfernung zwischen ihnen und schlang seine Hände um ihre Taille. Seine großen Hände legten sich auf die Rundungen ihres Pos. „Komm schon, Liebling, gehen wir ins Haus und reden wir in Ruhe darüber, ja?", sagte er sanft. Es war an der Zeit für eine andere Taktik.

„Jemand könnte uns stören", sagte Pansy und blickte zu ihm hoch.

„Nun..." Ron blickte sich im Garten um und überlegte sich eine Alternative. „Der Besenschuppen! Er ist groß genug für zwei und die Kids dürfen nicht mal in die Nähe davon."

„Von mir aus", stimmte Pansy schließlich zu.

„Braves Mädchen", sagte Ron, während er sie zu dem kleinen Seitengebäude führte. Sie würde binnen kürzester Zeit wie Wachs in seinen Händen sein.

Sobald sie in der Besenkammer waren, zog Ron Pansy in seine Arme, beugte seinen Kopf und knabberte an ihrem Nacken.

„Ron, wir sind hier, um uns zu unterhalten", erinnerte Pansy ihn.

„Mit Körpersprache, Liebling", grummelte Ron von seinen Zärtlichkeiten an ihrem Nacken hoch, bevor er sich noch mehr ins Zeug legte und diese Stelle abwechselnd sanft biss, dann wieder mit seiner Zunge streichelte.

Langsam bewegte er sich zu seinem Lieblingspunkt an ihrem Nacken. Dieser lag an der rechten Seite an der Stelle, wo der Nacken in die Schulter überging. Der Punkt, der sie dahinschmelzen ließ, egal, was er zuvor falsch gemacht hatte. Wenn er es bis hierhin schaffte, hatte er gewonnen.

„Ron", warnte Pansy.

„Mmm, Liebste", murmelte er als Antwort.

„Ron ... Oh Ron", seufzte Pansy, während sie sich an ihn lehnte.

_Mission erfüllt, _dachte Ron und lächelte, während Pansy jeden weiteren Versuch zu sprechen aufgab. Er ließ seine Hände über ihren Rücken, weiter über ihren hübschen Po und unter ihren Rock wandern.

„Ron, jemand könnte hereinkommen", protestierte Pansy atemlos.

„Nö, wir sind hier sicher, Liebling", sagte Ron, bevor er ihre Lippen einfing und ihnen all seine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Er ließ seine Küsse über ihren Nacken und bis zu seinem Lieblingspunkt gleiten.

Seine Hände hatten die ganze Zeit über weiter versucht, in ihren Slip zu schlüpfen, aber mittlerweile bedeutete das kleine Teil aus Satin nur noch jede Menge Frustration für ihn. Anscheinend war es an ihren Körper geklebt. Er unterbrach seine Zärtlichkeiten an ihrem Nacken und beäugte das rätselhafte Kleidungsstück. Seine beiden Hände legten sich an ihre Hüften und er riss ihr das Wäscheteil mit einem zufriedenen Grunzen nach unten.

„Oh – Ron", seufzte Pansy tief. Sie liebte es, wenn er das Raubein spielte. Ihre Hände glitten zu seiner Gürtelschnalle. Als sie kurzerhand den Ledergürtel öffnete, lenkte Ron seine Aufmerksamkeit auf ihre Bluse. Sanft begann er, die kleinen Perlenknöpfe zu öffnen, aber er wurde sofort schneller damit, als Pansy ihm schließlich die Hosen ausgezogen hatte.

Sobald ihre Bluse komplett geöffnet war, kümmerte es ihn nicht mehr, sie komplett auszuziehen. Stattdessen vergrub er seinen Kopf ihn ihrem üppigen Dekollete und liebkoste ihre immer noch mit Spitze verhüllten Brüste. Währenddessen steckte sie ihre Hand in seine Boxershort und umgriff seinen harten Penis. Sie wollte sich besser um ihn kümmern und zog ihm mit ihrer anderen Hand seine Satin-Boxershort aus. Sobald seine Unterwäsche nach unten gerutscht war, strich sie mit ihren Fingernägeln über seine Länge und spielte sodann mit seinen Eiern. Diese Aufmerksamkeit entlockte Ron ein scharfes Zischen.

Seine Hand wanderte über ihren Bauch und über ihren hochgezogenen Rock. Er schob seine Finger in ihre Wärme und kreiste gleichzeitig mit seinem Daumen über ihr hartes Knötchen. Sie atmete stoßweise in sein Ohr, während sie daran knabberte.

„Ron – oh Gott – ich brauche dich jetzt."

Er brauchte keine Sondereinladung, sondern hob sie einfach hoch. Sie schlang ihre Beine automatisch um seine Hüften und er lehnte sie gegen die Wand, während er seinen Penis mit einem lauten Seufzen in ihr heißes Zentrum gleiten ließ.

Wie wahnsinnig bewegten sie sich zusammen. Versöhnungssex war immer heiß, schnell und laut bei diesen beiden – und dieses Mal stellte keine Ausnahme dar.

So vertieft ineinander bemerkten sie nicht, dass sich die Tür ein kleines Stück öffnete und ein kleiner, blonder Zauberer hereinkam. Der vierjährige Drake Malfoy japste nach Luft, als er die beiden vor ihm sah, und rannte sofort wieder hinaus, bevor sein Onkel ihn sehen konnte.

„Oh Gott – Pans, ich halte es nicht länger aus, Liebling", keuchte Ron. „Komm für mich, Baby."

„Noch ein bisschen ... Oh Ron, härter – härter ... Oh Gott, oh Gott", schrie Pansy, während sie um ihn herum explodierte.

Das Gefühl ihrer Muskeln, die sich um ihn herum zusammenkrampften, war zu viel für Ron. Er grunzte zufrieden, als sein Samen tief in sie hinein strömte.

Sie blieben einen Moment in ihrer derzeitigen Position, um zu Atem zu kommen, bevor Ron sich sanft zurückzog und Pansy wieder auf die Beine stellte. Sie fiel in seine Arme und er küsste sie leidenschaftlich.

„Ich liebe dich, Pansy", flüsterte er in ihr rabenschwarzes Haar.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Ron", flüsterte sie zurück.

„Ich glaube, wir sollten wieder zu den anderen raus gehen, bevor Mum nach uns sucht", schlug Ron ohne große Überzeugung in seiner Stimme vor.

„Ja, ich will nicht schon wieder deine Mutter hören, wie sie sich über vorehelichen Sex beschwert." Pansy drehte sich von ihm weg und begann, ihre Bluse zuzuknöpfen.

Ron beugte sich nach unten, um seine Boxershort und die Hose wieder hochzuziehen. Er grinste, als er Pansys zerrissenen Slip auf dem Boden neben seinen Füßen sah.

„Ron, wo ist mein Höschen?", flüsterte Pansy ihm zu. Plötzlich war ihr bewusst, dass man Geräusche von außerhalb des Besenschuppens hören konnte.

„Ähm ... ich glaube nicht, dass das noch von Nutzen sein wird", sagte Ron, während er den zerrissenen schwarzen Satin zwischen seinen Fingern zwirbelte.

„Oh Gott! Jetzt muss ich die ganze Zeit ohne Höschen herumlaufen", jammerte Pansy.

Ron grinste sie verschmitzt an. „Mich stört das nicht."

„Natürlich stört _dich _das nicht", antwortete Pansy und schlug ihm auf die Schulter.

„Komm schon, schauen wir mal, ob wir zurück in den Garten schleichen können, ohne dass uns jemand bemerkt", schlug Ron vor und schlang seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte.

Als Ron und Pansy um die Ecke kamen, konnten sie hier und da Gelächter von den anderen Erwachsenen hören. Als sie näher kamen, wurde es offensichtlich, dass aller Augen auf ihnen ruhten und das Gelächter lauter wurde.

Charlie schnarrte vor lauter Lachen. „Du siehst aus, als würdest du glühen, kleiner Bruder."

„Oder als wärst du erleichtert", meinte Fred.

„Hätte nie gedacht, dass du _kommen _würdest – zurück zu uns", sagte George.

Bill verschluckte sich beinahe, als er zu sprechen versuchte. „Alles _senkrecht, _Kumpel?"

„Was ist los mit euch?" Ron sah sich um und alle lachten. Alle außer Ginny, und der Blick, den sie ihm zuwarf, war definitiv tödlich.

„Ähm – Kumpel, ihr seid erwischt worden", zwinkerte Harry ihm zu.

„Oh Gott!", kreischte Pansy und lief in das sichere Haus.

„Nettes kleines Wiedergutmachungs-Stelldichein, oder?", fuhr Charlie kichernd fort.

„Was?" Ron wurde bis zu den Ohrenspitzen puterrot.

„Mhm – besondere Wiedergutmachungs-Umarmungen. Die sind gut, nicht wahr, Weasley?", grinste Draco.

* * *

**Ü/N:** Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Review? :-)


End file.
